Withered Rose (A RWBY Fanfic)
by PokemonDude6921
Summary: When a rose withers a group of heroes must get that rose back.
1. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Profile

_**Arashi Noka's Appearance**_ **: Black spiky hair (Think of teen Gohan's hair) with ocean blue eyes . Black Gi with a blue long sleeved undershirt. With a blue wristbands and belt . All clothes made of extremely durable yet light cloth.**

 _ **Arashi Noka's Weapon**_ **: Double-edged sword that can be separated to become a dual sword with each having a barrel that original elemental dust ( Designed to block dust manipulators) that can last up to 20 strikes.**

 _ **Arashi Noka's Semblence**_ **: Can sense everything that has an aura in a few meter radius. And ,if person, can detect the semblance and only one of his/her weaknesses.**

 _ **Arashi Noka's Pairing**_ **: Ruby Rose**

 _ **Shinsei Hono's Appearance**_ **: Neon blue spiky hair (alike Sun's hair) Purple eyes and purple long coat. Has glasses that turn into shades and a holographic mask at a press of a button. He also has a golden ribbon wrapped around his hand that symbolises Yang.**

 _ **Shinsei Hono's Weapon**_ **: A staff that can turn into a bow with angel wings on the tip. Name-Tenshi**

 **Shinsei Hono's Semblance: Elemental dust manipulation.**

 _ **Shinsei Hono's Pairing**_ **: Yang Xiao Long**

 _ **Yujin Tojiru's Appearance**_ **: Spiky dark gray hair. Sky blue eyes with a black jacket that has Magnesium alloy infused in it. (Magnesium alloy is the world's strongest and lightest metal. There's a difference between the magnesium in food and the alloy. Look it up on Google)And, a dark red scarf that was given to him by his parents before they died, it has secret powers locked in it. Has a earphone, with a press of a button a mask will appear over his mouth.**

 _ **Yujin Tojiru's Weapon**_ **: A big battle axe that if spun in a circle, create a plasma shield. It can also turn into a sniper rifle that has the axe blades on the bottom as spikes. The axe head can turn into a grapple. It can also retract into just a handle. The name of the weapon is Reaper's Gaze.**

 _ **Yujin Tojiru's Semblance:**_ **Temporary Semblance Replication**

 _ **Yujin Tojiru's Pairing**_ **: Weiss Schnee**

 _ **Ken Shirudo's appearance:**_ **Blonde short hair with a grey sweater. A bandana with a skull. He has an earphone, with a press of a button turns into a helmet that has a glass over his eyes that shows him the status of objects and foes.**

 _ **Ken Shirudo's Weapon:**_ **A katana that can have a blade on the both sides and an invincible throwable shield. The katana can become a rifle which the bullets contain elemental dust. His shield contains dust also so when he smashes it on the ground it will make the effect depending on what kind of dust was used. The name of the sword is Bloody, and the shield is named Obsidian.**

 _ **Ken Shirudo's Semblance:**_ **Heightens strength, stamina, and speed when weakened.**

 _ **Ken Shirudo's Pairing:**_ **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Their team: Team KASY**

 **Make sure you've watched Volume 1-3 of RWBY. Not Volume 4 because this was made during the time of Volume 3. This fanfic happens in another dimension. Which means (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED VOLUME 3) things like Roman dying, Pyrrha dying, Ozpin dying, Yang losing her arm, and there are OC's in this fanfic.**


	2. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Prologue

Person Talking: "Test"

Person Thinking: "~Test~"

Emotion: (Crying)

 **Arashi: You know what Shinsei?**

 **Shinsei: What?**

 **Arashi: You should have been named Niju.**

 **Yujin: (Chuckling)**

 **Shinsei: What does that mean?**

 **Arashi: It's the shortened japanese word for double chin.**

 **Shinsei: *Grabs Arashi by the neck and strangles him***

 **Arashi: (Struggling to talk) Just...a...prank bro!**

 **Yujin: *Trying not to laugh* Disclaimer, we're don't own nor are we associated with the creators of RWBY nor Rooster Teeth. We only own a few characters. And before you read this we suggest you watch RWBY on Youtube. There is a fanfic account that's called auraguardians owned by two of my friends (They don't know about TheAuraGuardian on Youtube) Uh… dude it looks like he's dying.**

 **Shinsei: He's fine…**

 **Arashi: (Struggling) It's just...a...prank…**

 **Yujin: Bro! He's face is turning red and he's tearing!**

 **Shinsei: *Lets go of Arashi* Oh my gosh I'm sorry.**

 **Arashi: (Wiping his eyes) Let's go on to**

 **the fanfic.**

 **Prologue: Red Casualty**

Team RWBY and team KASY were fighting a group of Nevermores. Then a huge Nevermore appears from the mountains. "It's the mother Nevermore!" Ruby shouts to everyone. A huge fight between the teams and the Nevermores. "It's too strong!" Yang shouts to the teams. "Arashi, can you tell me again how we got into this mess?" Shinsei asks Arashi. "Dunno. I forgot." Arashi replies. "There's only one way to defeat this beast" Ruby says to the teams as she dashes at the mother Nevermore and rose petals follow behind her. "NO!" All shout as the mother Nevermore shoots it's sharp feathers at Ruby. "Ruby!" Arashi shouts while he runs after Ruby. Ruby hits the the grimm bird and it explodes into white light and all other Nevermores die. The explosion creates a fog."Where's Ruby!?" Arashi shouts as the smoke clears he sees team RWBY surrounding Ruby. "~No~" Arashi runs to the group while Ken, Shinsei and Yujin follow behind him. Arashi takes a look at Ruby and she was hit by one of the Nevermore's feathers.

 **At Beacon Academy**

"The only way to bring her back is to find a crystal located in a hidden cave in Emerald Forest." Glynda says to the teams. "What's the crystal called?" Ken asks. "It's called a reversal crystal." Glynda answers. Yujin puts his hand on Arashi's shoulder. "It's okay bro." Yujin says to his friend. "How do we know it's the right cave?" Weiss asks. "There should be a skull shaped torch." Glynda answers. "I can't believe that my lil' sis is…" Yang says to no one in particular as Shinsei puts his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find the crystal." Shinsei says to Yang. "let's go." Blake says to both teams. "Wait, how about team JNPR?" Ken asks. "They will stay here and defend Beacon from attacking grimm monsters." Glynda answers. "We should go…" Yujin says. "So, Ruby's dead." Mercury whispers to Emerald. "Without Ruby the others have no leader. We should tell Cinder" Emerald replies.

 **Prologue Ends**


	3. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 1

Person Talking: "Test"

Person Thinking: "~Test~"

Emotion: (Crying)

 **Arashi: You know what Shinsei?**

 **Shinsei: What?**

 **Arashi: You should have been named Niju.**

 **Yujin: (Chuckling)**

 **Shinsei: What does that mean?**

 **Arashi: It's the shortened japanese word for double chin.**

 **Shinsei: *Grabs Arashi by the neck and strangles him***

 **Arashi: (Struggling to talk) Just...a...prank bro!**

 **Yujin: *Trying not to laugh* Disclaimer, we're don't own nor are we associated with the creators of RWBY nor Rooster Teeth. We only own a few characters. And before you read this we suggest you watch RWBY on Youtube. There is a fanfic account that's called auraguardians owned by two of my friends (They don't know about TheAuraGuardian on Youtube) Uh… dude it looks like he's dying.**

 **Shinsei: He's fine…**

 **Arashi: (Struggling) It's just...a...prank…**

 **Yujin: Bro! He's face is turning red and he's tearing!**

 **Shinsei: *Lets go of Arashi* Oh my gosh I'm sorry.**

 **Arashi: (Wiping his eyes) Let's go on to**

 **the fanfic.**

 **Prologue: Red Casualty**

Team RWBY and team KASY were fighting a group of Nevermores. Then a huge Nevermore appears from the mountains. "It's the mother Nevermore!" Ruby shouts to everyone. A huge fight between the teams and the Nevermores. "It's too strong!" Yang shouts to the teams. "Arashi, can you tell me again how we got into this mess?" Shinsei asks Arashi. "Dunno. I forgot." Arashi replies. "There's only one way to defeat this beast" Ruby says to the teams as she dashes at the mother Nevermore and rose petals follow behind her. "NO!" All shout as the mother Nevermore shoots it's sharp feathers at Ruby. "Ruby!" Arashi shouts while he runs after Ruby. Ruby hits the the grimm bird and it explodes into white light and all other Nevermores die. The explosion creates a fog."Where's Ruby!?" Arashi shouts as the smoke clears he sees team RWBY surrounding Ruby. "~No~" Arashi runs to the group while Ken, Shinsei and Yujin follow behind him. Arashi takes a look at Ruby and she was hit by one of the Nevermore's feathers.

 **At Beacon Academy**

"The only way to bring her back is to find a crystal located in a hidden cave in Emerald Forest." Glynda says to the teams. "What's the crystal called?" Ken asks. "It's called a reversal crystal." Glynda answers. Yujin puts his hand on Arashi's shoulder. "It's okay bro." Yujin says to his friend. "How do we know it's the right cave?" Weiss asks. "There should be a skull shaped torch." Glynda answers. "I can't believe that my lil' sis is…" Yang says to no one in particular as Shinsei puts his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find the crystal." Shinsei says to Yang. "let's go." Blake says to both teams. "Wait, how about team JNPR?" Ken asks. "They will stay here and defend Beacon from attacking grimm monsters." Glynda answers. "We should go…" Yujin says. "So, Ruby's dead." Mercury whispers to Emerald. "Without Ruby the others have no leader. We should tell Cinder" Emerald replies.

 **Prologue Ends**


	4. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 2

People talking: "Talking"

People thinking: "~Thinking~"

Grim monsters talking: " _Talking_ "

Emotions: (Crying)

 **Yujin: Hey, you know what?**

 **Arashi and Shinsei: What?**

 **Yujin: Last chapter didn't have a fanfic chat.**

 **Shinsei: Oh yeah! Why is that?**

 **Yujin: Dunno.**

 **Arashi: Guys, can we start the fanfic now?**

 **Shinsei: Okay.**

 **Arashi: Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY nor we are associated with Rooster Teeth. Credit to Monty Oum (Creator of RWBY) and everyone else who helped make RWBY.**

 **Yujin: Let's start the fanfic!**

 **Chapter 2: Stolen Hope**

"Gather the Reversal Crystals. I'll hold them off." Arashi says. "I'll make waste if him." Mercury tells Emerald. Emerald nods her head. Arashi draws his sword. "Rahhh!" Mercury shouts as he charges at Arashi to kick him. Arashi slides under his leg and slashes his back. "Hurry!" Ken says while Yujin continuously hits the crystals with his axe. " The crystals won't budge!" Shinsei follows while trying to pull a crystal out of the ground. Emerald was about to attack Arashi from behind then Ken block's her with his shield. Emerald kicks him away and knocks him down. Emerald hits Arashi with the handle of her revolver.

 **Outside the cave.**

"Rah!" Yang shouts as she kills the last Ursa. "I think that's the last of them." Blake follows. "Gah!" Arashi can be heard from inside the cave. "They need help!" Weiss shouts. Before they could enter the cave there is an explosion appears in front of them. "Don't go, the fun has just started." Roman shouts from a plane pointing his cane at them. The plane shoots a barrage of missiles.

 **Inside the cave.**

"Arashi!" Shinsei and Yujin shout, running to aid their downed friend. Roman's soldiers run in and fire a storm of bullets at Yujin and Shinsei. "Gah!" Yujin shouts as he tries to block the bullets. "Get behind me, Shinsei!" Yujin continues. Shinsei gets behind Yujin. Yujin grunts trying hard to stand up. "I thought your jacket is infused with the strongest metal in the world." Shinsei asks. "Yeah, but, it only protects my body not my head." Yujin replies. "It's the end of you now." Mercury says to Arashi about to kick him with his gun boots. Before Mercury could hit Arashi, Ken pushes him away and Mercury hits Ken instead launching him back into the deep, dark hole that seems like it leads to the abyss. "No!" Arashi shouts as Ken's lifeless body falls into the abyss. "~Oh no~" Yujin thinks. "Let's get outta here!" Emerald says to Mercury. "Fire the melatonin! (A chemical that induces sleep)" The solder says to the other. The chemicals spread across the cavern but the soldiers are protected because of their masks. "Shinsei...your...mask…" Yujin says barely staying awake but Arashi and Shinsei was already asleep. Yujin tries to press his earphone to put on his mask but before he could, he falls asleep…

"Yujin, wake up." Weiss' blurred voice can be heard. "Shinsei! Wake up." Yang's voice can also be heard. "Arashi is also in a deep sleep" Blake follows. "~Weiss? Yang? Blake? Ken? Wait, Ken!~" Yujin wakes up. "Ken!" Yujin shouts. "Calm down. Now where's Ken?" Weiss asks, Yujin stands up and points at the hole. Arashi and Shinsei wake up. "Uhh…" Shinsei groans. "Shinsei!" Yang says excitedly. "Where are the crystals?" Arashi asks "Roman's soldiers took them all." Blake answers. "We-we've failed the mission" Yujin sadly admits. "Yeah, and we lost a teammate." Shinsei follows up. "Let's return to Beacon." Arashi says while he tries to stand up.

 **At Beacon.**

"How'd the mission go?" Pyrrha asks. "Um…" Both teams say.

 **End of chapter 2**


	5. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 3

People talking: "Talking"

People thinking: "~Thinking~"

Emotion: (Crying)

 _Author's note: I was given advice by someone's reviews to help make my Fanfics better. I would like to thank you, who ever you are, maybe my fanfics would be better._

 **Yujin: Wow, I can't believe Ken died.**

 **Arashi: Yeah.**

 **Shinsei: Hey, he saved you!**

 **Yujin: Did the Nevermores go extinct? I haven't seen any since Ruby…**

 **Arashi: Disclaimer!: We don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit to Monty Oum and the rest of the crew who created RWBY.**

 **Shinsei: Let's start the fanfic!**

 **Yujin: Hey! I didn't finish.**

 **Chapter 3: Run Away Friend**

Velvet runs up to them.

"Oh no." Yujin says sarcastically.

"Hi guys! How'd the mission go?" Velvet asks.

"Yes, how did it go? Glynda walks from behind and asks.

"Ma'am, we've, we've failed" Arashi sadly admits. "Wait, where's Ken?" Velvet asks. Everyone looks down and stays quiet.

"W-what!?" Velvet answers. Velvet runs to Emerald Forest.

"Wait, Velvet!" Yang shouts. "Teams, you need to find her! She didn't bring her camera!" Glynda says.

"Yes ma'am!" Yang replies. They run to Emerald forest.

 **At Beacon.**

Jaune runs up to Glynda. "Professor, I saw team RWBY and team KASY enter.

Where are they?" Jaune asks.

"They followed Velvet into Emerald Forest." Glynda answers.

"Why did she run into the woods anyway?" Jaune asks.

"She's upset because Ken has been killed in action." Glynda answers as she turns around.

"She-" Glynda says as she turns around seeing that Jaune is gone.

 **At Emerald Forest.**

"Velvet!" Arashi shouts.

"Velvet where are you!?" Yang shouts.

"I'm going to check the cave." Shinsei says.

"Velvet!" Yujin shouts until he hears a rustling in a dark part of the forest. "Velvet?" Yujin asks.

"Ah!" Yujin shouts as he gets knocked down by an adult Boarbatusk. Yujin grunts as he tries to grab his Reaper's Gaze (his axe).

Weiss dashes in and stabs the Grimm.

"Thanks!" Yujin thanks Weiss.

"Guys, she's not in the cave." Shinsei says.

The teams meet up.

"Any sign of Velvet?" Yang asks.

"No not a thing." Arashi answers.

"I saw nothing" Shinsei answers.

"No clue." Blake answers.

"All I saw was Yujin getting jumped by a Boarbatusk." Weiss answers.

Blood red eyes from the forest surround the group.

"Beowolfs…"Arashi says.

A beowolf charges for Shinsei. "Rah!" Jaune shouts as he slashes the beast before he could hit Shinsei.

"Thanks Jaune! I owe you one!" Shinsei says.

"I see you've met my pets." A mysterious voice says.

"Who are you?" Arashi asks.

"Lemme just say, I am the father of grimms." The man answers.

"Make waste of them" The man tells the grimms.

"Arashi, what's his semblance?" Shinsei asks.

"He can control Grimms." Arashi replies.

Everyone draws their weapons.

"I'll try to replicate his semblance." Yujin says.

Before he could. He is rammed by a Boarbatusk and slammed into a tree.

Shinsei shoots his bow which the arrow pierces through multiple Grimms.

Yujin replicates Yang's semblance just before the boarbatusk rams into him. Yujin stands up with a grin on his face while wiping of the blood from his mouth before pressing his earphone to put on his mask.

Yujin jumps and smashes his axe into the ground killing a line of grimms.

"Arashi! Shoot your dust!" Shinsei shouts.

"Got it!" Arashi replies as he separates his blade and shoots fire dust.

Shinsei makes a dust tornado, taking out a lot of Grimms.

Yang charges for the man but she is launched back by his staff.

"Oh yeah, that rabbit girl, she might be dead" The man follows up walking into the darkness

 **End of chapter 3.**


	6. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 4

**Yujin: Disclaimer: We-**

 **Shinsei: Wait!**

 **Yujin: What?**

 **Shinsei: Why are you doing the disclaimer now?**

 **Yujin: So we don't get sued!**

 **Arashi: No, we usually do it at the middle of the fanfic chat.**

 **Shinsei: Yeah.**

 **Yujin: Okay then. Disclaimer: we don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit goes to Monty Oum and the rest of the RWBY crew.**

 **Arashi: Let's start the fanfic!**

 **Chapter 4: Back from the Dead**

"Velvet's in danger!" Arashi shouts.

 **Somewhere in the forest.**

While sitting on a log looking down, Velvet hears a voice.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" The man asks.

"N-no I'm just thinking about something." Velvet replies.

"Make waste of her…" The man whispers.

A Death Stalker appears out of the trees.

"Ahhh! Help!" Velvet screams.

The Death Stalker charges it's tail at Velvet, but before it's tail hits Velvet a thrown shield cuts of it's tail.

"Did you miss me?" Ken asks.

"Ken!" Velvet shouts excitedly.

"Not now, I have to deal with this beast." Ken says.

The rest of the group runs in.

"Velvet!" Shinsei shouts.

"Wait, is that Ken?" Yujin asks.

"Yo!" Ken answers. "I'll take him on my own." Ken follows up.

The death stalker charges at him and grabs him with it's claw and throws Ken into a tree. Ken stands up. "Is that all you got?" Ken taunts the Grimm. The Death Stalker tackles him and grabs Ken then slams him on the ground.

"What's he up to?" Arashi asks to no one in particular.

"Dunno." Velvet answers.

Ken stands up. The Death Stalker tries to grab Ken again. Ken block's it with a shield and cuts of it's claw with his katana. He presses his earphone and it turns into his helmet.

The tail of the death stalker sweeps Ken and knocks him down, then smashes him with his claw. Ken stands up with a grin.

"What's going on?" Velvet asks.

"His semblance has activated. His semblance is that when he is weakened his strength, stamina, and speed heightens." Arashi answers.

"Rahhh!" Ken shouts as he stabs the death stalker's head with his katana.

"But, how are you alive?" Yang asks.

"When I fell into the hole, there where reversal crystals that I fell on." Ken answers.

An explosion can be heard from Beacon.

Pyrah calls Weiss on her scroll.

"Hello?" Weiss answers.

"Team RWBY, Team KASY, we need back up, Beacon is under attack." Pyrah replies.

"We're on our way." Weiss answers ending the call.

"Uh… guys." Jaune points at Beacon which is being hit with missiles by planes.

"Let's go!" Yujin shouts.

 **At Beacon.**

"Bring me their heads." The man whispers as team JNPR is surrounded by grimms.

Yujin uses his sniper axe to jump high and grapples at the direction of Ken.

Ken grabs the axe head and Yujin smashes him into a big group of grimms creating a circle of fire.

"Hahahahahaha! You again, oh, and hello rabbit girl!" The man shouts.

"What!? So you were the one who talked to me in the forest" Velvet replies.

"Surround them." The man whispers to his staff.

All teams are surrounded by grimms.

"Woah! Yujin, look, your scarf." Weiss says to Yujin.

"Woah, what's going on!?" Yujin exclaims surprised as his scarf glows gold.

"Woah!" Yujin shouts as his hand uncontrollably moves around.

"What's going on!? I can't control it!" Yujin exclaims as he punches the ground making a huge wave in all directions taking out all the grimms.

"Hmph!" The mans says as he jumps on a dragon.

 **A few weeks later.**

"Yujin, thank you for coming. Please take a seat." Ozpin says.

"O-okay." Yujin nervously answers.

"About how you defeated the grimms a few weeks ago. No one in the area had a water semblance." Ozpin continues.

"To be honest, I don't know how I did it." Yujin replies.

"Who gave you that scarf?" Ozpin asks.

"Uh, my parents, before they died." Yujin answers.

"Do you think you being able to water is because that your mother's or father's semblance was the ability to control water?" Ozpin follows.

"Do you really think that?" Yujin replies.

"I don't know, that's for you to find out." Ozpin continues.

"But how was I able to control one of my parents' semblance." Yujin asks.

"I don't know." Ozpin replies.

"May I leave now sir?." Yujin requests.

"You may." Ozpin replies as Yujin walks away.

"And Yujin," Ozpin continues.

"Yeah?" Yujin replies.

"If you ever need to talk to me about your parents, don't be afraid to ask" Ozpin continues.

"Okay." Yujin replies as he walks out the room.

 **End of chapter 4**


	7. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 5

**Shinsei: Ken's alive!**

 **Yujin: Yeah!**

 **Shinsei: He's alive.**

 **Arashi: Yeah…**

 **Shinsei: He's alive!**

 **Yujin: Yeah… we got that…**

 **Shinsei: He's alive!**

 **Arashi: Okay… Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit goes to Monty Oum and the rest of the RWBY crew.**

 **Yujin: On with the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 5: Mission Classified**

Yujin walks out the door finding the rest of the team staring at him.

"Uh…" Yujin says nervously.

"What happened?" Shinsei asks.

Yujin tells them about what Ozpin said.

"Cool" Ken replies.

"But the thing is, I can't control it." Yujin says.

"Teams." Glynda comes from behind. "I need you to go on a mission." Glynda continues.

"What's the mission?" Arashi asks.

"I need you to go to the wasteland and gain intel to find out where The White Fang is keeping the crystals." Glynda answers.

"Yes ma'am!" All answer as they walk away.

"Oh yeah, this mission is classified, so don't tell anyone. Even your closest friend." Glynda continues.

 **-Time skip-**

Before the walk to the plane Velvet runs up to them.

"Ken! Where are you going?" Velvet asks.

"Uh… to the movies…" Ken answers.

"In a plane?" Velvet asks.

"Yes…" Ken answers nervously.

"Cool, can I come?" Velvet asks.

"Uh…" Ken answers nervously.

"Lemme handle this." Yujin says to Ken walking in front of him. "We're actually going on a mission." Yujin says.

"What kind of mission?" Velvet asks.

"Classified." Yujin answers.

"Oh, okay, don't die this time, Ken" Velvet answers happily as she runs away.

"How did you!?" Ken asks.

Yujin puts his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"You really need to learn how to talk to women, bro." Yujin answers as he walks to the plane.

"Ken, get on the plane!" Arashi shouts.

"Okay!" Ken answers as he runs to the plane.

 **At the wasteland.**

"How are we going to find it?" Shinsei asks.

"Wait, remember when Ruby fell into their base?" Yujin follows.

"Yeah. Why?" Shinsei answers.

"Let's try it!" Yujin shouts as he jumps and smashes the ground with his axe. The ground. The ground cracks and slowly goes downward.

"You stupid f-" Arashi says before he is interrupted by the ground falling.

They fall into the base in the middle of all the soldiers. The team stare at the soldiers and they stare back.

"I think we landed on one of the soldiers." Ken nervously whispers.

Roman walks by.

"What are you all staring at?" Roman asks.

Then he notices at the team.

"Oh, come on! This again!? Kill them!" Roman says.

A big battle between the soldiers and the team. Arashi gives a barrage of slashes and splits his blade in two, spins the barrels to fire dust and shoots it at some of them. Shinsei shoots them from afar with his bow. If anyone of the enemy came close he changes his bow into staff form and hits them. Ken uses his rifle with dust bullets shooting it at them. Yujin also does a barrage of slashes taking out many of them. But it's not enough.

"There's too many!" Arashi shouts.

"End of the line!" Roman shouts.

Yujin looks down and sees his scarf glowing golden.

"Not yet." Yujin replies he presses his earphone putting his mask on.

Yujin punches the ground taking out all the soldiers.

"Aw, come on!" Roman shouts annoyed as he points his cane at Yujin. "Say goodnight." Roman whispers to himself as he shoots the projectile hitting Yujin.

"One down, three to go!" Roman shouts happily while smoke comes from where Yujin was hit.

A grapple comes out of the smoke and grabs Roman's cane.

"What the!?" Roman shouts confused.

"My jacket's infused with Magnesium alloy, the strongest and lightest metal on Remnant" Yujin replies as the smoke clears.

"Oh, come on! This can't be fair!" Roman shouts angrily.

Mercury jumps out of nowhere and tries to kick them but Ken block's him with his shield.

"Hey! You're supposed to be dead in that hole!" Mercury says.

"But I'm not!" Ken replies.

A fireball hits Ken out of nowhere, and the group is scattered with bullets by Emerald.

Yujin blocks it with his axe's plasma shield.

A man jumps in.

"You miss me?" The man asks as he pulls out his staff.

 **End of chapter 5**


	8. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 6

**Yujin: You know what?**

 **Arashi and Shinsei: What?**

 **Yujin: I actually don't have an idea for the fanfic chat.**

 **Arashi: Well, better have one next chapter.**

 **Yujin: Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit goes to Monty Oum (R.I.P. Monty Oum. He died from allergy in Feb. 2015 if you didn't know.) And the rest of the RWBY crew.**

 **Shinsei: Let's start the fanfic!**

 **Chapter 6: A Dark Secret**

"Kill them!" The man whispers to his staff.

"Hold on Taku." Cinder says stopping the the attack. "Let my faction handle them." Cinder continues.

"Fine!" Taku answers walking away.

Cinder walks away also.

"You guys handle them. I'll get Cinder." Yujin says as he runs past Emerald and Mercury.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Mercury shouts.

Ken throws his shield at Mercury.

"Ow!" Mercury shouts and then growls at Ken.

Yujin sees Cinder at the other end of a dark room.

"Tell me kid, who are your parents." Cinder asks.

"What's the point of telling you? Their gone!" Yujin shouts.

"Can you tell me, what killed them?" Cinder asks.

"Our house caught on fire. Only me, my brother and sister survived. But, I don't know where they are." Yujin replies.

"Where did you live?" Cinder asks again.

"I lived in Vale" Yujin answers again.

"Do you know what started the fire?" Cinder asks one last time.

"N-no…" Yujin answers.

"I going to tell you something that will scar you for life." Cinder says. "I started that fire" Cinder follows up.

"W-what!?" Yujin asks. "Y-you started that fire!?" Yujin follows expecting an answer. "You killed my parents! I'll kill you!" Yujin shouts as he draws his axe and dashes for Cinder.

Before he could reach half way across the room Taku launches him to a wall with his staff.

"Don't be so confident." Taku says.

"Rahhh!" Yujin shouts as he charges for Taku.

Taku blocks Yujin's axe with his staff and then Yujin kicks his face (literally)

"You gray haired pipsqueak!" Taku softly says to Yujin.

Taku disappears.

"What!?" Yujin says.

Taku appears out of nowhere and gives a big hit on Yujin sending him flying crashing through the wall landing behind the rest of the team.

"Grab him and retreat!" Shinsei commands.

That's the last thing Yujin hears before blacking out.

Yujin wakes up.

"Where am I!?" Yujin shouts.

"Calm down, you're in your dorm." Ozpin says.

"Where are the others?" Yujin asks.

"They're on a mission." Ozpin replies.

"What's the-" Yujin says before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"The mission is classified." Ozpin interrupts.

"I know who ki… n-nevermind" Yujin says.

"You know what?" Ozpin asks.

"Ummm…" Yujin answers.

"You can tell me." Ozpin says.

"I know who killed my parents" Yujin says.

"Who?" Ozpin asks.

"Cinder, Cinder started the fire. But, I still don't have intel on my lost brother and sister" Yujin answers.

"You need to master your semblance." Ozpin says.

"I have. What do you mean?" Yujin asks.

"No, your water semblance. And, we figured out who's semblance is the water. It's your mother's" Ozlin says.

"Okay, but who will teach me how to use my mom's water semblance?" Yujin asks.

"I will." Ozpin says.

"You?" Yujin asks.

"Yes. We'll start tomorrow after class. You don't need to go to class tomorrow, you just rest." Ozpin says as he walks out.

"~She, killed my parents…~" Yujin thinks.

"Yujin?" Weiss asks.

"Oh, hi Weiss." Yujin answers.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks.

"Well, my legs and back hurt." Yujin answers.

"What did Ozpin tell you?" Weiss asks.

"I need to master my mom's water semblance." Yujin answers.

"Well, okay." Weiss says. "Good luck!" Weiss continues as she runs out the door.

"~She, killed my parents…~" Yujin thinks.

 **End of chapter 6.**


	9. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 7

**Yujin: Guys, I have an idea!**

 **Shinsei: What is it?**

 **Yujin: We should join the tournament!**

 **Arashi: You know what would be cool? If Ken would be in the fanfic chat.**

 **Yujin: Yeah… But can we still join the tournament?**

 **Arashi: Well yeah…**

 **Shinsei: Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit goes to Monty Oum (R.I.P. Monty Oum) and the rest of the RWBY crew.**

 **Yujin: Let's start the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 7: Training With Water**

 **The next day.**

Yujin wakes up and sees no one in the room.

"Okay, where's my axe?" Yujin asks himself. "There it is!" Yujin says as he grabs it from the study table.

"It's 30 minutes after class. I need to train." Yujin says

. Yujin runs out and goes to the court yard. "Oh, you finnaly made it." Ozpin says.

 **Later**

"Now, focus on your scarf." Ozpin says as Yujin tries hard to focus. "Can you sense more than my semblance?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes" Yujin answers.

"Now replicate the other" Ozpin says.

"Got it!" Yujin says as he opens his hand and a sphere of water appears.

"Good. Now, again" Ozpin says.

"Oz, you're pushing the kid to hard." A man says from behind.

"(Sighs) Hello Qrow." Ozpin says. "Yujin, this is Qrow. Ruby's uncle" Ozpin continues.

"Hi! I'm Yujin Tojiru. " Yujin says.

"So kid, what's your semblance?" Qrow asks.

Yujin turns into a crow and turns back to a human.

"Oh… so you're a copycat." Qrow says.

"He can also control his dead mother's semblance." Ozpin says.

"It's very rare to see people who can do that. Say, kid, come with me I wanna show you something." Qrow says.

"I'll allow it, your done here any way." Ozpin says to Yujin.

 **Later**

"And, that's how you get drunk…" Qrow says. "You try, I'll hook you up." Qrow continues.

"Uhhh… I'm a little too young for alcohol." Yujin replies walking away.

"Well, you're missing out!" Qrow shouts after finishing his last bottle of wine.

Yujin runs to the wasteland.

 **At the wasteland.**

Yujin hears a boy and a girl shouting.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Yujin shouts.

Yujin sees A nevermore attacking the two.

"You! I thought Ruby killed all of you." Yujin shouts to get the nevermore's attention.

"Wait a minute, they are made from fear and negative feelings." Yujin talks to himself.

"Nevermind. Rahhh!" Yujin shouts as he draws his axe and charges for the nevermore.

The nevermore charges at Yujin but he dodges it and cuts of it's head.

"Are you okay?" Yujin asks.

"Glad you could make it." Taku can be heard from behind.

"What the!?" Yujin shouts

"I see you've met my companions." Taku says as the boy's arm becomes electrified and the girl's hands become rocky gauntlets.

Yujin is sent flying out of the building. "Rahhh!" Yujin shouts as he charges at them.

 **End of chapter 7**


	10. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 8

**Ken: Hey guys!**

 **All: Hi Ken.**

 **Yujin: I signed us up on the tournament next month.**

 **Shinsei: Wait, you seriously did?**

 **Yujin: Yeah!**

 **Arashi: Can we start now?**

 **Shinsei and Yujin: Okay.**

 **Arashi: Dis-**

 **Ken: Wait!**

 **Arashi: What?**

 **Ken: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Arashi: Okay…**

 **Ken: Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY nor are we associated with Rooster Teeth. All credit goes to Monty Oum (R.I.P. Monty Oum) and the rest of the RWBY crew.**

 **Yujin: Let's start the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 8: Captured**

"Gak!" Yujin shouts as he gets launched into a building.

"Just give up, you're no match for us." The boy says.

The girl jumps and smashes the ground and rock spikes charge at Yujin.

"Gah!" Yujin shouts as he flies back into another building and corner Yujin.

"End of the line." Taku says. "Kill him." Taku continues.

The girl aims her fist ar Yujin and then tries to punch him. Yang jumps in and block the girl's punch. The rest of team RWBY and team KASY jump in.

"Weiss, get Yujin get to safety." Yang says.

"My leg!" Yujin says as he tries to stand up.

The teams and the boy and girl clash.

"I'll end this." Taku says as he aims his cane at Blake about to fire a projectile. Yujin aims his sniper at Taku and shoots his staff.

"You little!" Taku says angrily as he walks to Yujin.

Qrow jumps in front of Taku with his sword drawn.

"Qrow…" Taku says.

"Our fight never finished." Qrow answers.

"Come on Yujin let's get out of here" Weiss says helping Yujin stand up.

The boy blasts everyone away.

"Catch you later…" Taku says then smoke appears.

The smoke clears and their gone.

"Come on let's get back to Beacon." Shinsei says.

 **Somewhere**

"Ma'am?" The boy asks.

"Is it complete?" Cinder asks.

"Yes." The boy answers.

"We attack on my signal, and this time, kill them all." Cinder says.

 **Back at Beacon.**

Yujin enters the dorm with a cast and walking stick.

"You okay?" Ken asks.

"Well my leg is fractured." Yujin answers.

"Why don't you find someone who can heal and copy their semblance." Shinsei says.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back," Yujin says as he walks back out the door.

Yujin enters Emerald Forest and Mercury jumps in front of him.

"Oh, come on! Can I at least get one day without fighting someone?" Yujin shouts.

"No, I'm not here to fight. I see your legs broke-" Mercury says until he's interrupted by Yujin.

"It's fractured." Yujin says.

"You know-" Mercury says until he is interrupted again.

"What do you want?" Yujin asks.

"I want you to come with me…" Mercury answers.

"Not happening" Yujin says as he pulls out his axe and shoots it on the ground and flies away.

"Well I guess you don't want the rabbit girl…" Mercury softly says to no one in particular as he walks away.

 **End of chapter 8.**

 _A/N: I had no idea what happened in this one, I was just running out of ideas._


	11. Withered Rose (RWBY Fanfic) Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm back, sorry I haven't been posting in awhile. I suck and I failed a subject this school year. So now I have to take summer classes. Also, might stop the thing where my OC's talk to each other. It has no relevance to the story at all. I was also being slowed down because I took a challenge from someone to create a fic. I'm also working on a new fic called 'Pirates of Remnant' which will be posted once Withered Rose has ended. I'll just say that Pirates of Remnant will be a continuous series where they're growing up. For example, after a lot of chapters in the series, Ruby will be like 17-years-old. But that's all I'm gonna say and enjoy._

 **Chapter 9: Search and Rescue.**

Yujin lands on the court yard and does a barrel roll. The rest of the team runs out except Ken.

"That was fast. What happened?" Shinsei asks.

"I had an encounter with Mercury." Yujin answers.

"Was he with anyone?" Arashi asks.

"No, he and I were alone." Yujin answers.

"Uh… guys, Velvet's missing." Ken says as he peeks out the door.

"Why do you say that?" Yujin asks.

"Follow me." Ken says.

"I went to call her and I saw this letter." Ken says.

The letter read: _Rabbit girl's missing huh. Maybe check in the wasteland, time's running out._

"Wait." Yujin says.

"What is it?" Shinsei asks.

"Mercury told me something that caught my attention." Yujin answers.

"What?" Shinsei asks.

"He said he wants me to come with him." Yujin answers.

"So…" Shinsei asks.

"The only person who calls Velvet rabbit girl is Taku. They have Velvet." Yujin answers.

"Then let's get her back!" Arashi says running out the door.

"Yeah!" Ken says following Arashi.

"Let's go!" Shinsei says running after them.

"Guys!" Yujin shouts.

"What about me!? It's hard to run with a fractured leg!" Yujin shouts.

"Sure, leave the guy with the fractured leg…" Yujin says to himself.

"Dude, Yujin, hurry up!" Ken shouts from the plane.

"~Regrets…~" Yujin thinks.

Before they leave team RWBY runs up.

"Wait! Can we come?" Yang asks.

"Okay, get on!" Arashi replies.

 **On the plane a few hours later.**

"Wait! Pilot land here for a second." Arashi shouts.

The plane lands.

"Yujin, wake up!" Arashi whispers.

"Huh? What?" Yujin asks like his mind still asleep.

"In this inn, there's someone with a healing semblance." Arashi answers.

"Finally!" Yujin says with his mind waking up.

They walk into the inn.

"Eyyy… Copycat!" Qrow shouts.

"Qrow?" Yujin asks.

"Did you come here to finally try out the drinks?" Qrow asks.

"What? No, no, no, I'm not that kind of person. I'm here to heal my leg." Yujin answers.

"Hey, aren't you Ruby's uncle?" Arashi asks.

"Sure am!" Qrow answers. "Say, copycat, the nurse has healing semblance." Qrow says. "She's in the clinic." Qrow continues.

"Thanks Qrow, and stop calling me copycat, I'm not a faunus." Yujin says as they walk into the clinic.

"Oh, hello. I see you have a fractured leg, I can fix that quickly." The nurse says as she turns around.

"It's fixed, thanks!" Yujin says.

"Wait, what?" The nurse asks confused.

"I can replicate people's semblance." Yujin answers as they both go out.

They get on the plane.

"Oh cool you got your leg fixed!" Shinsei says.

"Finally you don't take 30 minutes to go from class to our dorms." Ken mocks Yujin.

 **A few hours later in the wasteland.**

"Now, where's that hole?" Shinsei asks to no one in particular.

"Velve-" Ken tries to shout until Yujin stops him.

"Shut up! If they know we're here, who knows what they'll do." Yujin says.

"Guys I found the hole!" Shinsei quietly shouts.

Ken looks down and almost falls then Yujin grabs his shoulder.

"Woah! There are no crystals down there." Yujin says.

"Yeah… (nervously) he, he, he" Ken nervously says.

"Hold my axe blade." Yujin says as he goes near the edge and grapples down.

Weiss creates glyphs on the ground and everyone jumps and lands on them. Yujin reaches the ground.

"Arashi can you try and find Velvet?" Yujin asks.

"Yeah… Found her! Follow me!" Arashi quietly shouts.

"Hey!" A white fang soldier shouts and sprays them with bullets.

"They know we're here now." Yujin says and then turns his axe to a sniper and shoots the soldier.

They run into a room and see Velvet tied up to a chair, unconscious.

"Velvet!" Ken shouts as he runs to her.

Emerald and Mercury jump in front of Ken.

"So you've finally made it." Cinder says walking out of the shadows.

"Tai, deal with this axe swinger" Cinder says.

"~That name! It's sounds, familiar.~" Yujin thinks.

"With pleasure!" A man with a shotgun comes out then the shotgun becomes a blade.

They both jump to a higher platform while the rest fight Emerald, Mercury and Cinder on lower ground.

"Yujin Tojiru, do-" Tai says until he is interrupted.

"Wait, have we met before?" Yujin asks. "And how do you know my name?" Yujin asks again. "

You really don't remember, do you." Tai says.

"What do you mean." Yujin asks.

"You were only three-years-old when mom and dad died. When they gave you that scarf" Tai answers.

"How do you know that!?" Yujin asks.

"Do you know my full name?" Tai asks.

"No, why would I?" Yujin asks.

"My full name is, Taiku Tojiru. So now do you remember... brother?" Tai asks.

"Wh-what!?" Yujin asks.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 _A/N: The ending was so cliche, forgive me. Also I'm starting to run dry of ideas. So if you want, send me ideas maybe also for season two, if I decide to make one. Maybe you can request fics to give me ideas. But anyways, hope you enjoyed._


End file.
